


MISSION

by Bluejewelled



Series: NANOWRIMO 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejewelled/pseuds/Bluejewelled
Summary: Just a typical mission for two revolutionaries.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: NANOWRIMO 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995928
Kudos: 7





	MISSION

Music and noise. Cheers from people all around. The sound of chatting. Koala had gotten used to it all by now. Not that the atmosphere was too hard to take in. Everything was very pleasant from the moment they stepped in there. Too pleasant if you ask her. She looked around the room for her blond partner, but he was nowhere to be found. She vaguely wondered if he got himself into some kind of trouble again. Maybe it was a bad idea to take this double mission.

Because she was there as part of a mission. Word had gotten around that a mobile leisure park island had helped a lot of people get very rich very fast. The island was completely man-made, and you could only go there if you were lucky enough to find one of the invitations floating around in the sea. People said that some of them were even mailed to them. There were also cases of people who went to the island and never left. It was said that they liked it so much that they decided to live there permanently. There was also the fact that no one knew who created the island or who did it belong to. It all sounded very suspicious, everyone in the Revolutionary Army agreed.

And that was how she ended up in that place. It was all because Sabo volunteered both himself and her to take up this part of the mission. To check around and gather information about the whole thing. And if they were lucky enough maybe even find the culprit. He was certain that something bad was going on there. She was too. Even more now looking around the room, a drink she hasn’t touched in hand. She could feel it in her skin. Something was wrong, her survival instincts were kicking in. She wasn’t exactly scared but she was worried and most of all she was angry at that idiot that disappeared again.

“This is unbelievable…”

Yes, it was. Because she did find her blonde coworker, right outside the casino building in a fistfight with someone she didn’t know.

“Honey? What the hell?”

“Koa—I mean, my dear wife. Is that where you were?”

And he had the nerve to laugh, dropping the last of the men he was fighting to the ground. He walked over them to reach her and grinned like the idiot he was. Koala just huffed in annoyance, promptly turning away hoping he would follow her. And he did thankfully. With the corner of her eye, she caught people and employers looking at them. To everyone, they should definitely look like a newlywed couple, one who quarrelled just now. That was what they had told them anyway.

“When I told you to start a fight to get the higher up’s attention, I didn’t really mean it, you idiot!” She scolded him under her breath. Really times like this she regretted being his babysitter.

“I didn’t mean to start a fight. They were asking for it.” He didn’t sound apologetic at all.

“What did they do? Did they insult one of your brothers?”

The way he looked at her told her that she was spot on. She sighed. Always the same thing. His obsession with his brothers would probably be the end of him. With him, she’d go down too and that was not desirable. They walked all the way back to the luxury hotel with her complaining about how reckless he is and how he’ll be the end of her and all that without giving too much information. Right into the role of a perplexed wife, no matter that she was really upset at the time.

Entering the hotel there was someone waiting for them. Koala and Sabo both shot quick glances at the other. They were both ready to go into action if it was needed. The man introduced himself as the ‘Chief of the guard’ of that place, never giving a proper name. No one, not even the employees, had a proper name. Everyone was just their position and a number which was highly suspicious.

At that moment, Koala’s Den Den Mushi started ringing. A sign that they could communicate with the outside world. She excused herself saying that it was from her dad and she ran to their room, leaving Sabo with the ‘Chief of the guard’. Once she made sure the door was well shut behind her, she took the call.

“Father.” It was Dragon.

“Kelly…” Came his voice from the snail. That was her code name. Calling him father and not sir just as she picked up meant she was worried they were most likely watched. “How’s everything over there? Did you arrive safely?”

All typical questions a father would ask.

“We arrived yesterday. Everything was fine until Sam got into a fight!” Typical newlywed complaining about her husband huh? “But he should be alright… How’s mom?”

“She’s resting. She walked a lot today…”

Ah, so Ivankov arrived as well. Now she could relax a little bit and focus on monitoring the outside while he and his group would find a way in. They would probably need to cause a distraction. Maybe she’ll start a fight tomorrow. She laughed saying some unnecessary pleasantries to the snail and hung up just when Sabo came in.

“So?” She asked expectantly moving towards him and wrapping her arms around him so that he was practically whispering in her ear.

“He told me he was aware of my ‘little accident’ and that the problem was taken care of. I didn’t even have to explain myself, he himself made up the lie that they tried to rob me…” Sabo said in a quiet voice, sounding rather concerned.

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” She whispered tightening her grip on him just slightly. “There’s certainly something wrong with this place…”

Sabo only nodded.

“By the way, Iva-chan arrived today. We will need to cause a distraction at some point tomorrow. He oversees this whole thing, anyway.”

She noticed that his grip on her tightened.

“We’ll get out of here; I promise you that.” There was a fiery determination in his eyes as he looked at her.

She smiled.

“You get the same feeling too, don’t you?”

None of them had to elaborate on what that meant. They both had that inkling that the missing people, everyone that is being taken care of, they all must have ended up becoming slaves. Every bit of her being told her so. She was lowkey terrified.

But that was something to worry about tomorrow. For now, she wanted to take off her shoes and rest. And of course, find a way so that her make-believe husband won’t set the bed sheets on fire for yet another night, and that’s not even the fun way but he’d literally catch fire. Koala planned to ask for a raise after this mission.


End file.
